My Only Two Loves
by CherryPanda19
Summary: Usagi is dumped by the Senshi's and Mamoru. She meets a man. She leaves Tokyo to America and soon she has two loves that she would always protect. On haitus.
1. Chapter 1: Meeting A Stranger

I'm sorry but I'm rewriting this story. I read it and it was okay but I didn't really like it. So here's the new Chapter One!

* * *

I swirled the whiskey that was in the crystal glass, feeling it take affect (or was it effect?) of my mind. Well, my day was terrible so why not lose myself for a few hours? After all, I was 19 years old and no longer a Senshi. Yeah, they all dumped me, even my 'soul mate' Mamoru left me

They said I wasn't worthy of being a Senshi and other things that slipped my mind at that time. I simply took off my brooch, placed it on the table, and walked out with no expression. They were speechless when I left.

Without the brooch, I couldn't transform. I was fine with that but I took the crystal with me. I made it into a pendent and have kept it safe.

I had no job, no boyfriend and not a single friend.

* * *

An hour passed and I was on my third cup.

Huh, I must be tolerant to alcohol now after those times I accidentally got drunk.

"Hey," A deep male voice. "Why so alone on a Friday night?"

I turned to the voice and saw a man who could compete with my ex. He was way taller than me, about six foot, and had sun-kissed blonde hair with emerald like eyes that looked smug. He looked about a year or two older than me.

"Well, when your boyfriend and friends dump you the same day, you would be alone too," I said, bitterly, taking the last of my whiskey. He ordered himself a glass of Smirnoff and a glass of Jack Daniels.

"That sucks, but I don't have a boyfriend," He said, handing me the glass of Jack Daniels.

"Of course, my apologies," I said, taking the drink. I mean, I saw him order it and he handed it to me right as it came plus one more drink wouldn't hurt. I was barely getting buzzed.

"So how bout I give you the pleasure of your life?" He asked, smirking. I quickly drank the whiskey as it tingles in my mouth.

I nodded.

* * *

_*Three Months Later*_

My parents and brother were off to visit our aunt who lived about five towns over, so they weren't going to be here in a week. I looked at my duffel bag that sat on the middle of my bed. I was going to the airport and taking the next plane to America. Stupid, but I couldn't stay.

I was pregnant.

I only knew the father's first name and that he had already left the country. I was three months pregnant. I was going to be the mother of a strangers child. I was going to be a mother.

I was going to be a mom.

I wasn't ashamed of that fact. I was ashamed that the father wasn't by my side and that I barely knew him for 10 minutes before sleeping with him. How could I hide the fact that I was carrying someone's life? How could I bring shame to this family for my stupid actions?

I didn't regret the fact that I was carrying a child but the fact that I wasn't married. Hell, I didn't know the father well.

I grabbed a note and scribbled on it before leaving.

* * *

_*Five Years Later*_

I'm now 24 years old. I live in Miami, Florida. Life was difficult and I met two angels. Not literally but they saved me. Karina and Walker were cousins who lent me a hand during my pregnancy and Karina became my best friend. No, not best friend, more like sister or a second mother (even though she's 25) and Walker was my best friend but I might have a bit more feelings for him than that.

My pregnancy went smoothly and I gave birth to twins. They were my life.

Kanon was four. She had golden blonde hair and sapphire eyes with emerald specks in them.

Kazuya was four. He also had golden blonde hair but instead of sapphire eyes, he had emerald eyes with sapphire specks. He didn't have that mans eyes. That man had smug eyes while Kazuya had eyes of kindness.

I was five foot and my hair was still a golden blonde but ever since I gave birth to the twins, every full moon, it turned to a silvery blonde color.

The doorbell rang and Kazuya ran to the door with Kanon on his trail. I followed them to see Karina, with Walker behind her, and the first words out her mouth were, "We're going to Tokyo."

* * *

That was Chapter One! Please Review!  
Sorry that it was so short :/


	2. Chapter 2: Back in Tokyo

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Sailor Moon. I only own my characters and plot while I happily await the summer of 2013 for the new Sailor Moon that's coming out.**

* * *

_I just wanted to let you guys know that after chapter 4, this story will be on hiatus. Sorry, I want to work on my other stories too!_

* * *

Kazuya and Kanon were sleeping in bed as I sipped coffee. I was trying to get over my anger towards Karina and Walker. How could they do this to me?

I sighed. I was being irrational. They wanted to help me but Karina needed to do some business here. Karina always took me, I took the kids, and Walker just followed.

Karina owned a business in America called the Kay Arts, and I worked for her. I made music and made art as well as books. I could also dance and act.

Kay Arts is a business of the Arts. Acting, singing, culinary, dancing, photography, etc. She also had a university- The Kay University.

Walker occasionally worked along with Karina since he had inherited his fathers fortune, and trust me, that was a lot. He also did odd jobs here and there. He is also a very smart man, excelling in logic and arts.

I went to Kay University and excelled in most of the classes very quickly. Since I wasn't Sailor Moon anymore, I seemed to have more potential. Oh, and don't worry about the monster thing. The crystal turns pitch black whenever there is a sign of trouble in the earth.

So I quickly got over my anger as Kanon dragged Kazuya for breakfast.

"Morning, Mom," Kazuya mumbled, rubbing the sleepiness out of his eyes, slightly pouting. He was like me, someone who doesn't get out of bed easily.

"Good morning!" Kanon practically yelled. She was an early riser.

"Good morning," I murmured. "How did you sleep?"

They both munched on some bacon as they gave me a thumbs up.

Let me tell you about the twins. They are both geniuses. They both know many languages and are in fifth grade level and continue to learn. They're both home schooled as Walker as their tutor.

While they both excelled in logic and the arts, Kanon loved science while Kazuya loved the arts.

They were like the human mind. Kanon was the left while Kazuya is the right(*).

"Hey guys," I began, catching their attention from the bacon. "I'm taking you to meet someone important today."

They nodded and continued to munch on their breakfast.

* * *

I led them like a mother duck with her ducklings. Kazuya was behind me and Kanon behind him. I always liked them to be in front of me so I would keep a better eye on them instead of looking back every few seconds. Though if they get lost, they know my number, along with Karina's and Walker's number. But still, this was foreign area to them.

Soon, we made it to our destination. They still hid behind me as I rang the door bell.

There was a moment before an older woman opened the door. She had on a knee length, long-sleeved dress with an apron above it. Her face looked the same, only with very few wrinkles. Her hair only had a few strands of gray in it but other than that, she looked the same.

"Hello," She said, not paying any attention to me.

"...Hello," I murmured. My heart raced as she froze. She looked at me in shock and then asked in a voice filled with disbelief, "Usagi?"

I looked down and nodded, expecting to be yelled at and maybe even slapped but to my surprise, she pulled me into a hug. Tears stung my eyes but I refused for them to fall. I never cried after the twins were born.

I pulled away and smiled, "Hi mom."

She noticed the twins behind me and slightly frowned.

"Who are these kids?" She asked, oblivious to the fact they look similar to me, especially Kanon.

"Kazuya and Kanon," I said, motioning them forward and they followed my motion. "Meet your grandmother."

Mom gasped and her eyes widen, seeing the uncanny resemblance(**) and looked at me with eyes filled with confusion.

"Come in," She motioned inside her. We followed her inside and into the living room where she put on some kid anime show to keep the twins busy. She made my sit on the couch that was still in front of the same coffee table. I looked around and saw nothing had really changed. There a picture of a boy with brown eyes and caramel hair with nice school uniform and a scroll of paper in front of a sign and building. The other one was the same thing except the boy had gotten taller and was wearing a different school uniform.

I was guessing it was Shingo in his middle and high school graduation. It looked like he went to my former middle school since the uniforms were exact replicas from when I was there... at least for the boys, same with the high school uniforms. I instantly felt guilt rise into my chest. I have missed my little brothers graduation days and I felt horrible. I instantly thought to myself that I would take him on a two-day trip to try and make up for it.

Mom came back with a tray of goodies. It had two small glasses of milk and two glasses of tea, along with four slices of strawberry cake. Mom handed the milk and cake, along with a fork, to the twins and I helped myself to my tea.

"Are they the reason you left?" Mom asked bluntly. I sighed.

"The truth?" I asked and she nodded. "No, they are not the reason I left."

"Then why did you?" She asked and tried to hide her hurt tone but I could still hear it slipping into her voice.

I stared at the twins, my loves, my life. They were everything to me. I would die for them and give them anything they wanted but without spoiling them. They knew that they had to appreciate everything they had and they did.

"I wasn't ashamed of the fact that I got pregnant," I began. "I love them to death and would do anything for them. I was just ashamed of the fact that I don't know the father."

My mom was about to interrupt but I stopped her.

"No, not like that mom," I said. "I met their father, he somewhat seduced me in my state- though it was my fault also- and he left the country. He only told me his first name but even that could have been a lie. He said he was traveling but I have no idea. I found out and I didn't want to shame the Tsukino family name by carrying the child without their father, putting aside the fact that I had only know the father for about 10 minutes before sleeping with him, and I decided to leave."

She sighed and then we heard a deep male voice say, "I'm home."

Mom stood up and disappeared. A few moments later, she came back with two people.

It was Shingo and a lady(***). Shingo had grown taller than me with caramel colored hair and deep brown eyes. I had to admit, for the little kid I had know as my brother, he had turn into the looker.

The girl was a head shorter than him but a bit taller than myself. She had an athletic figure with slight curves. She wore a deep purple sundress that reached her knees. She had deep purple eyes and long dark hair that had a tint of purple. She kinda reminded me of Hotaru.

"Who's this mom?" Shingo asked, paying more attention to the kids than, while the girl stared intently at the all of us.

"Shingo," Mom said, catching his attention. He looked at me for a moment with confusion. "Be polite and say hello to your sister."

They both looked at me shocked.

"Usagi?" Shingo breathed out. He turned to the lady and told her excitedly, "Hotaru, it's Usagi!"

She was staring at me with disbelief as panic overwhelmed my body. At that moment, my phone beeped. I pulled it out and it was a text message from Walker. I sighed.

_'Where are you? Karina is boring me to death. Come back quickly.'_

"Mom," I said. "I have another business to attend. It was nice to see you all."

"Okay but come home for dinner soon," She ordered me and I smiled.

"Of course," I said and in English, I told the kids, "Kids, Walker wants to play with you!"

That snapped their attention back and they had grins on their faces. They adored Walker and Karina.

After I gathered them and quickly said good-bye to them, mentioning that I need to meet with Motoki soon, I left with my children back to the house filled with happiness and warmth of new memories in a city filled with grief and old memories.

* * *

_Well, I just wanted to let you know that you have to read chapter one! Aha yeah but remember, this is all rewritten. I decided to make my stories have a 1000 word limit, so tell me how that works out._

_(*) I learned in Psychology class last semester (I'm in Psych 2 this semester with my world history teacher and he assigned us a creeper project .-. so I get to be a stalker, write an essay on that person and get a grade on it. Talk about awkward...) that the human brain has the left side based on logic, such as science and math, and the right side more on creativity, such as writing and art. Go figure._

_(**) I have no idea if I used uncanny correctly so if I didn't, please tell me and give me an example of how to use it._

_(***) Shingo and Hotaru are 19 years old. The Senshi (and Walker, if I hadn't mentioned it) are all Usagi's age- 24 years old. Mamoru and Motoki are 27 years old._

**Please Review?**


	3. Chapter 3: Valentines Day Lunch

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

* * *

_So, I'm guessing I haven't set a time line for this but let's just say it's our current time line. I am dedicating this chapter for Valentines Day._

_So give that special someone a kiss or two, or maybe a chocolate? And if you don't have that special someone (like moi) then stuff it out with chocolate and sugar. It's all good because just remember, February 14 is just a date to some of us. _

_I wanted to go all anti-valentine tomorrow but I couldn't find my nice black cardigan for my Alesana tee and ripped jeans. I only found my black cardigan with the pink collar and hem so yeah..._

* * *

I looked at my phone and eyed the date. February 14. Valentines Day. I sighed and locked my phone. Kazuya was drawing hearts and flowers, since he was the artistic one, as his sister watched. She waited for the drawing to finish and was humming. Karina walked in with Walker behind her.

She sighed and plopped down next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked at me and sighed again. I shot a look to Walker and he shrugged.

"It's Valentines Day," She said in a disappointed voice. I raised my brow at her.

"Yes," I replied. "Also known as February 14."

She shot me a glare as Walker chuckled.

"I have no date," She said.

"Neither do I," I replied. She brightened up instantly.

"I have an awesome idea!" She exclaimed. I looked at Walker and we shared a look of panic. Karina scared me sometimes.

"What's that idea, Karina?" Walker asked cautiously. He was never really a talker.

"You take Usagi out on a date!"

We looked at her with looks of surprise. I didn't mind that idea but no way would I admit it to them.

"Sorry," I began as they looked at me. "I was going to take the twins to the arcade and see if my old friend was there."

"Well, Walker can take you for a V-Day lunch and I'll take the twins there around two so you guys can hang out," She said. "You really need a break Usagi."

I shrugged and looked at Walker, who said, "I'm up for it. Plus I'm hungry and it'd be cool to meet one of your friends."

I smiled and agreed. I went to get ready since it was still 10 in the morning. I jumped in the shower and enjoyed the warm water soaking into my golden locks and hugging my body. After washing my hair and scrubbing my body with cherry shampoo, I toweled myself down.

I went into my room, which the bathroom was connected to, and saw that Karina laid out clothes for me. It was a tight cotton red knit v-neck shirt with sleeves that reached my elbows and black jeggings (Jeans and Leggings) along with a red cotton bra and no-show panties that matched.

I slid into the jeans and shirt and dried my hair. It almost reached my knees and curled at the tips. People would think it'd look gross since it was super long but it was soft and healthy. I admit, at times it's a pain to wash but in the end it's worth it.

I ran a brush through my hair and applied a bit of eyeliner on my waterline and some mascara. I also applied a bit of cherry lip balm as a substitute for lip gloss.

I returned to the living room with Walker standing there with his hands behind his back. He was wearing a leather jacket over a dark red shirt and snug black jeans.

"Where's Karina and the twins?" I asked. He looked at me.

"She took them out," He said and pulled something from his back. It was a bouqet of roses and a box of chocolates. It was a subtle thing but his face had a light blush. I never seen him blush and I found it adorable. "Open the chocolates, please."

I smiled and did as he said. It his neat handwriting, on the inside of the lid, it said, _Will you be my girlfriend? _

I looked at it with wide eyes. He looked really flustered.

"You know," He muttered. "Forget I said anything."

I looked at him with a big grin and said, "Of course!"

He looked at me with surprise. A smile slowly spread on his face and he came over to me, pulling me into a hug.

"I've been trying to get the courage to ask you for about four years now," He said, kissing my forehead. I smiled.

"I'm glad you did," I replied. We held hands as we went to the arcade where Motoki worked. We walked in and I instantly noticed my old 'friends' and ex-boyfriend. He had an arm around Rei, so I was guessing they gotten back together. Go figure.

I saw Motoki mending the cash register and I grinned.

"Motoki!" I exclaimed, catching his attention and the senshi's. Ever since the twins were born, my senses were sharper and I could sense if there was any evil affecting the world.

He looked up with confusion and when he saw me, his face had surprise as he said my name.

"Usagi?!" He exclaimed with a questioning tone.

"Last time I checked, that was my name," I replied and was tackled in a hug.

"Where have you been? I missed you!" He murmured.

I patted him on the head, "I missed you too and I've been in America. Motoki, meet my boyfriend Walker, he helped me out a lot, along with his cousin, in America. Walker, meet my older brother Motoki, I've known him forever and he makes the best chocolate milkshakes."

They shook hands and we sat down.

"What have you been doing in America," He said, making us our valentines day lunch along with chocolate milkshakes.

"Um, I graduated top of my class in The Kay University. Now I'm a major in art, creative writing, music, and photography. I'm also a minor in all the other courses they have, like culinary arts and T.V production. So, I'm considered an actor, director, producer, and cameraman. I graduated top in all my classes."

"Wow," Motoki said. "You've certainly changed."

I grinned and he proceeded to tell Walker about my middle and high school days.

We chatted and soon enough, Minako came up.

"Usagi," She said. "Is that you?"

I gave her a cold smile and she slightly flinched, "Last time I checked, my name was Tsukino Usagi. Why do you ask Aino-san?"

The rest of the group came up behind her.

"Um," She said, flustered under my intense stare, as the others looked uncomfortable. "We've really missed you."

I stared at her and Walker asked, "Who's this?"

They looked at him surprised. Walker was talking in fluent Japanese. He was a quarter British, as Karina was a quarter Japanese, but he looked more English than Japanese(*).

"These are my high school companions. Everyone, meet my boyfriend Walker," I said and saw something flash in Mamoru's eyes. I introduced them one by one and Karina walked in with the twins.

"Mama!" They yelled as everyone, minus Karina and Walker, looked surprise.

I picked up Kazuya as Walker picked up Kanon.

"Everyone, meet Kazuya and Kanon, my children."

* * *

_End of Chapter! _

_(*) Karina and Walker are related on both their father's side, who are both half-Japanese and half-British. Walker's father met a Japanese woman and married her, hence making Walker a quarter British. Karina's father married a British woman, hence making Karina a quarter-Japanese. _

_Happy Valentines Day!_

**Please Review?**


End file.
